


Odds and Ends

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura is a nerd, Fanboy Marik is a good Marik, Gen, I'll only edit it if I'm interested enough in the possible plot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So yeah, You Have Been Warned, and if that happens it'll be a separate story, as if we don't already know that, created solely for venting if you think long and hard about it, nothing here is edited, only you have to read between the lines, think of it as some sort of journal disguised as a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles I ended up writing as some sort of stress-relief.Current chapter:Almost Human  -Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?(A Vampire!Bakura thiefshipping AU that I will probably never finishso have it now before it rots in my drive)





	1. Lunchtime Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isis was looking forward to having her lunch when she receives a message.

After the Pharaoh's passing, the Ishtar siblings decided to travel the world. Now that they were free, they traveled far and wide, enjoying everything the world has to offer and learning things they never knew existed. Each of them treasured those moments together and had their own ways of remembering them.

Rishid picked up a hobby of collecting refrigerator magnets from every destination they go to, with his siblings pitching in together to buy a gigantic refrigerator for his stash.

_"What good are fridge magnets if you don't_ __have a fridge to put it on?" Malik said casually as he presented their new_ _refrigerator._ _

Meanwhile, Isis invested some money on a Polaroid camera. She collects the pictures in an album complete with the dates they were taken and what took place there. And just like what happened with Rishid, her siblings worked together to get her the best album they could find for her collection, along with additional films for her camera.

_"This way, you'll have even more pictures_ __for your album," their youngest said right after they all took a picture_ _together using Isis' camera._ _

_'Speaking of Malik...'_ Isis frowned as she looked down on her watch. _'He_ __promised to bring me my lunch today.'_ _

Isis sighed as she moved towards the break room and got some coffee. As much as the siblings wanted to continue touring the world, expenses ought to be paid and the wish for a house they could call their home outweigh everything else for that matter. However, the Ishtars don't know where home was anymore. The tomb they grew up in couldn't possibly be it, nor the humble apartment they stayed in while waiting for the final duel. No one truly wanted to be constantly reminded of their tragic past, but none of them wanted to get used to a brand new environment either. Thus, they all decided to go back to Domino City for a fresh start.

Domino offered them a refuge from their past while still remaining familiar to them. And besides, the museum there already knows about Isis. It was only a matter of time before they caught wind of their permanent relocation to Domino, and when that happened, Isis got the job she was asking for. It was an alright job, nothing too different from what she was already used to. All in all, Domino has been good to them. Isis got to do a job she wanted and she still got to be with her brothers.

_'If only one of them can bring my lunch already,'_ Isis sighed. She just finished doing her rounds at the museum and was currently taking her lunch break. Well, supposed to be taking her lunch. She was rushing some of her reports earlier that she forgot to bring her packed lunch along with her. Thankfully, Malik volunteered to bring it for her.

Another look at her watch made her wonder if taking his offer had been wise on her part.

Isis was enjoying the sights outside the break room window when she heard a specific tinkling of bells. Holding a steaming cup of coffee, she picked her phone from her pocket and checked the new message. It was from Malik. She felt herself smile at the thought of her younger brother. Shaking her head, she laughed fondly at her brother's expense. _'He definitely forgot to bring it.'_ She was preparing herself to see whatever convoluted reason Malik sent her for being late when color started draining on her face.

While clearly sent from her brother's phone, the message couldn't possibly be made by Malik. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Surely, Malik wouldn't...!   

Isis felt her knees wobble like limp noodles. They buckled at her weight and sent her crashing to the floor. Her colleagues all rushed towards her as she sat limply on the floor, like some broken puppet cut from her strings. She paid no attention to her coffee spilt on the lovely marble beneath her. ‘ _It_ __has to be a joke. A cruel, cruel joke,’__ she thought as she stared at her phone, face pale and hands shaking.

 

> _I have no idea who you are but you're the last_ __person he texted. This guy got involved in an accident. He crashed to a truck_ _and his bike is definitely wrecked. He's not looking too good so we'll bring_ _him to the hospital now_ _

Her brother - _her precious, darling baby brother_ \- involved in a car crash. Tears welled up in her eyes as she choked on her sobs. She swiped the hands trying to help her as she shakily stood up, hastily making her way to the exit. Nothing else matters to her right now, not her coffee or her dignity, she has to get to Malik. Isis has no idea which hospital they took him but Ra above and Osiris below, if she has to check every single one of them just to find Malik, then so be it.

With that thought in mind, Isis got on her car and stepped on the gas. She sent years of her life chasing after her brothers, looking everywhere she could just to find them. Now that she has them, no force on heaven and earth would take them away from her again.

**_Not now, not ever._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be posted on April Fools but... yep. I know I should be working on Mishaps but I dunno fam, inspiration hates me I guess.


	2. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Isis got the text?
> 
> \- a continuation of Lunchtime Fiasco

Meanwhile, in the other side of Domino, a pair of teenagers was laughing to themselves, a mobile phone shared between them.

"You know, that's not a very nice thing to do," a third one said as he watched the two from his perch at the sofa.

“Come off it, host. It’s just harmless fun,” Bakura said with a smirk as he handed his partner his phone back.

“That’s right, Ryou. Loosen up, it’s April Fools!” Malik grinned. “Besides, it’s not as if she’ll fall for it. Isis is better than that.”

Bakura flopped down on the sofa and snorted. “Tell me about it. You’re sister’s as stoic as Kaiba.”

Malik leveled Bakura’s amused expression with a glare before the two burst out laughing.

“…You’re both horrible,” Ryou mumbled as he went back to his book. Ever since Malik arrived that morning, he and the former Spirit of the Millennium Ring has done nothing but mess around with ideas of how to celebrate April Fools. Ryou sighed and left the two in the living room, wanting to find some place quiet to read his book. He has barely stepped out of the room when Malik’s phone started ringing.

“…It’s Isis,” Malik said before throwing his phone towards Bakura. “You answer it!”

“What? No!” Bakura threw the phone back to its owner. Malik didn’t even attempt to open it, fearing the scolding sure to come his way should he open it. Thankfully for the two, the phone stopped ringing and notified them of the new voicemail. The pranksters looked at each other. With a nod, Malik opened the voicemail.

It was quiet. Save for the distant sounds of traffic with muffled sniffs, nothing was heard. Intrigued, Ryou crept closer to the two and pressed the loudspeaker button. The three of them waited with baited breath as the caller took a deep breath and started speaking with a shaky voice.  

_“Hello,”_ Isis’ frantic voice said over the phone. _“This is Isis Ishtar. Where is he? I…”_ The trio stared at one another as she trailed off to the sound of heartbroken sobs. Malik opened his lips to say something but Isis interrupted him. _“Please. Please tell me- where is he? He’s my brother please---!”_ Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a crash and loud honking. When she started talking again, it was clear that she was even more frazzled than she was before. _“I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear… Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! ...Hello? Please, contact me as soon as you can, I’m begging you.”_

The phone beeped, signaling that the message has ended.

Malik stared at his phone, holding it tight as if willing it to flash once more with another message. None of them talked, utterly spooked at what happened.

“…Hey now,” Bakura said after a while of silence. “I’m sure fortune cookie’s just trying to get back at us,” Bakura joked, his face not matching his words.

Ryou gave him a shaky smile before nodding and turning to Malik. “He’s right. We should call Isis and say sorry,” he smiled softly at his friend.

Malik stared at his friends and nodded. He dialed Isis’ number and waited for her to answer with bated breathe.

_“Oh, thank goodness!”_ Isis replied as another honk sounded in the background.

“Isis…,” Malik frowned, unable to cut through her words.

_“How is he? Where are you right now? Is he alright? Where is---?”_

Malik bit his lips as guilt gnawed at his heart. “I’m okay!”

_“W-what…? Who...?”_

He took a deep breath before answering this time. “It’s me. Malik,” he waited for a few moments before continuing. “I’m fine. Nothing happened.”

_“I… I don’t understand. Malik, what’s going on?”_ Isis asked and everyone in the room could see her frowning, brows furrowed together.

When Ryou saw that Malik couldn’t bring himself to confess, he took it upon himself to help him out. “It was a prank, Isis…”

_“Who is this? Is that you, Ryou?”_

“Yeah.” Ryou glanced at Bakura and added, “And the Spirit too.” He frowned while looking at his quiet companions. “We’re all together. Nothing happened, we’re all fine.”

_“…”_

“It was all just a prank, Isis…”

_“…And Malik is right there?”_

Pleased that she wasn’t ignoring them anymore, Ryou happily confirm it.

_“Tell him to get home this instant.”_

Everything was still as the line went dead.

The silence was shattered by Malik’s snicker. Ryou and Bakura peeked at each other before staring at Malik. A thankful sigh escaped Ryou and a covert peep showed the Spirit laughing along with Malik now. The two leaned on each other as they laughed, relief coursing fast through their veins.

“You’re so dead,” Bakura cackled, clutching his sides from laughter.

“Obviously,” Malik smiled. He then sighed as he scratched his head. “I should go.”

“Tell Isis, we’re sorry,” Ryou grinned.

“Ha? You didn’t even do anything, Host!”

Ryou glared at his unwanted tenant, “Still. I should have done more in stopping the two of you.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s not like Isis will blame you,” Malik laughed as he opened the door, ready to walk out.

“Regardless, still tell her I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Malik said, waving to the two before closing the door.

Ryou smiled before eyeing the Spirit lying on the floor. “Admit it. You were worried, weren’t you?”

“Of fortune cookie? As if.”

“...I wasn’t talking about her,” was all Ryou said before leaving the room to prepare some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this along with chapter one but, meh. I think I'll work on this two more and turn it into its own story. There was a lot of stuff I want to say about this one so yeah...


	3. Don't Talk to Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik was out helping his siblings in the museum when he received a text from an unknown number.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Did you miss me? ;)”_
> 
>  
> 
> Alternative title: Malik has a kink and can't control himself

Malik woke up to beams of sunlight peering at him through the bedroom, the sounds of distant traffic and people’s chatter from the bazaar below creating a peaceful harmony of sounds. With a yawn, he stretched his arms above him and grinned when he noticed a bronzed figure next to him. It has been years ever since the thief came back to him but Malik still remembers it as if it was yesterday.

It occurred a couple of years after the doors to the afterlife closed. He remembered that it was a day such as this: Ra’s divine light shining down upon all of Egypt as its inhabitants go about their daily lives with a smile on their faces. Malik was out helping his siblings in the museum when he received a text from an unknown number.

_ “Did you miss me? ;)” _

With a frown on his face, Malik resolved to ignore the message on focus on his task. Isis was busy running around in preparation for one of the museum’s many events. Apparently, this time, it was a reenactment of how a festival takes place in Egypt during its ancient times. It was a big event that even the government itself helped the museum. Many thought that it was great for the current president of that time to show enthusiasm in their olden roots; Malik figured that it was just another ploy to get that people’s votes for the coming election; and Isis, well, she was just happy that people were helping her.

As the Secretary General of Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities, Isis was in charge of everything. She put it upon herself that everything should go according to plan and was resolute that the event would be a success. Her brothers, supportive as they were for her endeavors, worried that she may be running herself into the ground with all the work. Thus, they brought it upon themselves to help her in any way.

And that was how Malik found himself personally making an inventory of the museum’s displays. The festival asks for some of the exhibits to be used for the event, and with the amount of devotion Isis has for the pieces, everything about them ought to be listed down to avoid further damages to them and to effectively figure out if one was missing. Malik almost forgot about that message when his phone buzzed once more.

_ “Ignoring me, Ishtar? I thought you were better than that” _

He scowled at the clear disapproving tone of the message.  _ Who the hell was this guy?  _ After the Ceremonial Duel, Malik shunned contact from anyone other than his family. Guilt-ridden at the things he has done, it was a surprise that he accepted Ryou’s friend request on Skype and even remained in contact with him. It was due to this that Malik became suspicious of the message. He has not befriended anyone other than his immediate family and Ryou for anyone else to get his number. And he knew, without a doubt, that they would not betray him by willy-nilly giving it away to anyone.

Malik narrowed his eyes as his fingers hovered above the keys, thinking of what to do with this mysterious texter. Before he could even act on his thoughts, the texter has already made their move.

_ “I can see you, Malik~”  _ They replied with a photo attached: Malik standing in front of Atem’s enormous tablet, staring bewildered at his phone.  

He felt his blood run cold.  _ Who IS this guy?!  _ Malik thought long and hard about the possible suspects. It was not a secret how he ran the Ghouls. For sure, despite everything he has done to abolish the underground syndicate, some of his smarter minions would have escaped and planned to retaliate against him. ‘ _ The question is who,’  _ he thought as he scrutinized that picture for any leads regarding his stalker.

Malik looked to the place where his stalker might be hiding and was disappointed when he received another message.

_ “Too slow XD”  _ it said with a picture of Malik taken from another angle.

“ _ Who are you?” _

“ _ Guess ;)” _

He licked his lips. Malik knew how dangerous the situation was but… A shiver ran up his spine. The stranger was clearly messing with him yet the way they go about it, it was as if they were flirting…? Malik pondered long and hard before he left the stranger’s message to check on his siblings.

“ _ Sister’s currently in a meeting. I’m preparing dinner.” _

Malik recognized the unasked question and replied with a smirk.  _ “Koshari sounds great” _

_ “For you, habibi.” _

He just finished reading it when his phone buzzed again. “ _ What are you so happy about?” _

“What? Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Malik said out loud, pocketing his phone and regarding the room with crossed arms. His phone vibrated, no doubt his stalker answering his question. Malik scoffed, “I know you’re here. Why don’t you step out and say that to my face.”

“So impatient,” a gravelly voice said as he moved out of his hiding place. His height was the first thing Malik noticed about him. Well that, and his visibly two-sizes, too big clothes. Malik has to bite his cheeks just to avoid laughing at how the stranger attempted to stand tall despite his ridiculous appearance. His stalker was short; further emphasized by how his shirt insists on falling down his shoulders. ‘ _At least his pants seem to fit him well enough,’_ he thought as he studied his stalker. With hair not as white as Ryou’s and skin darker than Malik’s, the stranger was handsome indeed. Heaven knows what he would do if the stranger’s pants fell down. Look away? Yeah, no.  Laugh out loud? Probably. Unabashedly admire them? Most likely.

Malik could already see his father rolling in his grave.

“You know, Ishtar,” the man started with a smirk on his face. He sounded so smug, so sure of himself that Malik has to hold his arms tighter to his chest to avoid marching towards the man and punching him right across the face. That would teach him to talk to Malik like that. “You never did answer my question. Did you miss me?”

“Hardly, seeing as I don’t even know who the fuck you are.”

That seemed to blow a hole in the man’s ego.  _ ‘Good,’  _ Malik smirked as he watched the man fumble with himself. Despite saying that though, Malik couldn’t help feeling as if he did know the man. Perhaps it was the way he spoke so casually to him or the way his white hair fluttered to the breeze; either way, he seemed familiar.

“I suppose that can’t be avoided,” he man said, looking everywhere but Malik. “I did come back looking like this…”

Malik pursed his lips at the man’s tone. He slowly approached the thief and listened to his quiet ramblings.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now? Go back to  _ yadounoshi _ ?” he said, unaware of Malik, now in front of him.

His suspicions confirmed, Malik smirked as the man flinched when he cupped his cheeks. He admired how his face greatly differed from his former host. Malik wasn’t able to hide his frown when he noticed 4-stitched scar under his right eye. He idly caressed it, wondering how he got it and what adventures he has been up to.

“Ishtar…?”

He hummed in response, looking him in the eyes. They were purple-grey, the sort that reminded Malik of the lotuses he saw along his tomb’s murals. Symbols of devotion and rebirth, Malik deemed it proper for the thief to have them in his eyes.  _ If only… _

“Malik.”

“Yes?” he said, finally done studying the thief’s face. For now.

“What are you doing?” his thief whispered, as if a notch louder would destroy the peace they found themselves in.

“I believe, I’m looking at your face,” Malik said in kind.

“Why?”

“Well, why not?”

The man grumbled and stepped back, untangling himself from Malik with a grimace. “You don’t even know me.”

“Says who?” Malik snorted. “What, just because you came back in another body, you think I won’t recognize a cockroach like you?”

The thief snickered before laughing out loud. “Oh yeah? Tell me then. Who am I, Malik?”

“A useless Spirit who doesn’t have a proper plan,” Malik teased, once more stepping close. “An idiotic partner who never does what I say,” he said as he tucked one a silver hair behind the thief’s ears. “And most of all, a renegade thief that promised to take me away but he didn’t.” Malik paused his tirade to truly look at his companion before continuing, taking note of how he remained quiet as he watched Malik.

“Nothing to say? Did I get it right then,  _ Bakura _ ?” Malik said, only a breath away from the thief now.

Bakura merely smirked before grasping Malik’s shirt and tugging him close.

It was so expected yet it still shook Malik to his core. A kiss so chaste yet full of want – it was a beautiful contradiction that pulled Malik in, rendering him unable to fight back tears from years of isolation. His partnership with the Spirit back in Battle City has been his only true social interaction with someone. As much as he loves his siblings and enjoys Ryou’s company, none of them truly managed to understand anything Malik has been through. Having Bakura like this was oddly reminiscent of the first time he left the tomb – like finally seeing the light after a lifetime of darkness.

Much too soon for their liking, the kiss ended with both of them panting hard. Malik shared a grin with Bakura and pressed his forehead to the thief’s. They stared at each other’s eyes before breaking into a laugh.

“Shut up, Malik,” Bakura said as he pressed his lips together to stop laughing, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just-” Malik snorted before pressing his face into Bakura’s shoulder, his own shaking as he laughed again.

Bakura smirked at his partner’s antics. He held him close, holding him by his waist as his other hand combed Malik’s hair. Its golden glow remained the same all these years, something that pleased him so. His partner’s hair has always been one of the many things he liked about him. Bakura kept on running his hands through it, enjoying its silkiness as he pressed his nose to breathe in Malik’s enticing aroma. The scent of coriander and lavender mixed with his natural musk made Bakura feel at home. It brought him a sense of calm that once Malik finally managed to stop himself, Bakura has a peaceful look on his face.

Malik took a moment to enjoy it before taking a deep breath and straightened up, holding Bakura at arm’s length and grinning at him. "Where have you been, partner?" Malik whispered. "Tell me the tales of your adventures."

And so Bakura did.

From that moment on, Bakura remained by his side and everything became still in Malik’s chaotic head.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so what did I do? I wrote a thiefshit. Of course. 
> 
> Actually, this is going to be a part of a longer fic. I kinda got tired of writing it once I realized that this alone already hit the 1k mark. Guess I'll just finish it some other time haha, so yeah. Be on the look out for that one lol. Also, did you get the reference? Don't worry if you didn't, just read ChaosRocket's fic, We Should Be Partners. It's great I promise! Go, read it! 
> 
> Oh yeah! You may also want to go back to this fic's chapter 5, seeing as I kinda did a mass update. Sorry about that XD


	4. A Thief and Taker of Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...is this because of your steak?"
> 
> Bakura leaned back in response and stared at him, his arms still keeping Malik where he was. It was silent, nothing breaking the stillness in the room until Bakura heaved a sigh.
> 
> Disclaimers: No steaks were harmed in the making of this story.

Malik sighed as he reached for his key and opened the door. He knew that Bakura was inside but the odds that he would open the door was highly unlikely. It was already late, most people already slumbering in their beds and Bakura most likely playing one of his games again. Malik could tell from experience that nothing would be able to make Bakura get off his ass once he found a game he enjoyed. And should Bakura be sleeping, Malik didn't want to wake him up.

He silently crept in and flinched when a pair of tanned arms pinned him to the wall. The figure leaned closer to Malik and whispered into his ear, "Naughty, naughty! Coming home late and making me worry..."

Before Malik could even answer, Bakura was already on his case. He felt lips tracing his jaw before going down his collar bone. "Do you have any idea what you're getting into? I sure hope not," Bakura mumbled as he nuzzled Malik, enjoying his partner's scent.

 Malik rolled his eyes and sighed. " What are you talking about?" he said, before narrowing his eyes as memories of their previous meal entered his head. "...is this because of your steak?"

Bakura leaned back in response and stared at him, his arms still keeping Malik where he was.  It was silent, nothing breaking the stillness in the room until Bakura heaved a sigh.

 "To think... an urchin like me... best friends with a royal like you," Bakura said, oh so forlornly, as if he was just granted the worst fate possible in the world. Malik then watched him shake his head, a wistful smile on his lips. " Life is so strange sometimes..."

"That damn steak had it coming, Bakura. You know that," Malik insisted, his mind resolute that the cause of Bakura sudden - but definitely not unwelcomed - advances were their lunchtime fiasco earlier. He would have thought that Bakura has a roundabout way of getting back at him but Malik shook off the thought. Bakura was nothing if not roundabout about his plans.

Bakura merely sent his partner a fond smile and Malik felt butterflies in his stomach. His partner looked off to the side as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Malik didn't even bother resisting the urge to hold them in his hands as he waited for Bakura to speak.

"I feel weak saying this out loud… " Bakura started, taking a deep breath before continuing. Sure that he could now deliver his next line properly, he looked into Malik's eyes and whispered, "...but I love you dearly."

Malik practically melted at the confession and was about to respond in kind when he noticed something. There, a few meters from them, stands their television. A game was running. Not really surprised by this seeing as it was Bakura's past time, what caught his attention were the words written at the dialogue box.

_"I feel weak saying this out loud… but I love you dearly."_

Bakura noticed how Malik froze and slowly backed away, hands up in surrender and a smirk on his face. "Aha, surprise?"

" ** _Bakura!!!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got hooked on Fire Emblem: Fates. I don't know how it happened since I don't even play the game- I just really like Niles. And now, I can't stop seeing TKB trying to act like him!


	5. Princes and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Marik fawning over the Thief King as he envisions a life where he gets swept off his feet like the princesses in his books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Marik fanboying over TKB and is mostly citronshipping (with hints of thief). 
> 
> Edit (12/2/2018): Months after I first posted this, I finally decided to try and arrange this hellscape. I reread it earlier and the format really irked me - ~~what was I thinking?!~~ so here we are. Ta-da~! 
> 
> I also discovered some old wips i had while cleaning my drive so have those too.

**Fairytales Give You Standards**

 

You have heard stories, of princes and steeds rescuing princesses from faraway lands. Tales your sister always adored.

But you were different.

You always favored stories regarding the dashing thief clad in red who attempted to topple a dynasty. Your siblings couldn’t fathom the idea of you idolizing your sworn enemy, but what do they know?

They may have been here far longer than you, but the fear you get from the day of reckoning coming closer and closer still – only the thief could understand it.

Now, if only that damn thief would come here and steal you away already.

 

**Fairytales Give You Standards Pt. 2**

 

You always dreamed of a thief clad in red and stolen regalia coming to your chambers. You always imagined him taking your hand and leading you away to see the lands you had only heard in stories. You always close your eyes and smile as he steals you away from everything you knew.

But not once did you ever imagine him to appear in front of your door, four years after the doors to the afterlife were closed, covered in sand and wearing oversized clothing. Despite his missing robe and uncharacteristic hesitance, you knew him.

“You’re _so_ small.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

  **Prince (Not so) Charming**

 

One day you overheard some girls: “What are you going to do if Prince Charming never came?”

You fought the urge to sigh and massage your temples. After everything you have been through, you could say without hesitation that Prince Charming would never come. Every single chance he could have taken to sweep you off your feet, he blew without second thought. But as you thought these, you saw him fiddling with the golden armband you have given him when you brought him back.

Prince Charming was trapped and couldn’t come to me. I have to fetch the idiot myself.

 


	6. The Tragic Fate of Tombkeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some wondering of an angst-filled child living underneath the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this back when I'm in some sort of slump back in the uni...? I dunno, I can't remember haha. Anyways, like last chapter it's mostly drabbles so yeah, it's short. The first three is with child!Marik while the last one is set on Battle City. Heck yeah the thiefshipping there is deliberate haha. 
> 
> You can definitely read the last one as Yami Marik talking to Marik it's okay

**Life Is Hard**

 

Over and over, the never ending cycle of toil and suffering looms everyone till the day they die. For some, this date comes swift like the breeze that carries change. For others, it takes forever to even form before their eyes. All in all, life is a cruel mistress with death working alongside her every step of the way to cause more misery. But if you were a child of the tombs, these things were normal to you.

You were raised in death, you lived with death, and you would come willingly with death.

In general, life could be hard.

 

  **The Answer**

 

Death has been with you ever since you were born. It was the only thing constant in your life other than your siblings. Oftentimes you wonder, is there more to life than this? You sometimes found yourself shaking your head in the sudden query, laughing quietly as if it was a joke you shared with the universe. Perhaps one day you would find the answer to that question. Perhaps the answer may even come in the form of a white-haired menace who would offer death to you on a silver platter. And perhaps you may even found yourself accepting it.

 

  **Blood Relation**

 

You didn't ask for this.

Never in a million years would you ever ask for this but legacy dictates for you to undergo this. Whether by hook or by crook, you would go through this regardless of your opinions on the matter. You already did everything to get away from your duties but alas. Thus was the fate of the eldest born son.

Too bad for you, your brother wasn’t considered of blood.

 

**The Clan**

 

From the moment you left your tomb, you swore to yourself: “Nothing will stand on my way. Quitting is not an option.”

And yet here you were, on your way to seize the glory only to contemplate such a thing.

Whatever happened to your hatred? To never stopping till you killed the king?  To liberating your clan from a millennia-old prophecy?

Were you seriously contemplating throwing all these away for a chance of patchy happiness with some renegade who showed you the world?

You were a fool to even consider such things. Focus on your mission.

You belong to the clan.


	7. Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_
> 
> (A Vampire!Bakura thiefshipping AU that I will probably never finish ~~so have it now before it rots in my drive~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Halloween and is inspired by Daria Cohen's [The Night Series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WsZ2fUXbZg) but then I kinda... yeah... This includes tons of timeskip since this is literally a rough draft. I may come back later to finish it but,,, I dunno,,, >.>
> 
> You may have noticed that some entries here are missing, it's okay. They'll come back again later, I just deleted them for the time being since I edited the format.

****In the dark of the night, the moon shining above at its brightest, a figure stirs within the aged castle.

Smirking to himself, he looked out the window and unto the village nearby. The shimmering lights and the distant noises amused him so, reminding him of the days long gone. With a melody on his lips none recalls except he, the man looked up at the ballroom’s imposing gilded chandeliers, and raised his hands to guide a non-existent partner into dancing waltz. How long has it been since he held someone like so? Days? Months? Years? Alas, the poor man remembers no more. Time means nothing for a creature such as him.  

_Oh. What is this? Something is amiss._

The man paused, eyes wide in delight as he showed a fanged grin, and stared out into the horizon. The stars remained twinkling brightly on the heavens as a shiver ran down his back in anticipation. Somehow, despite the years, something has managed to rouse the man’s long-dead heart. Someone out there calls out to him like a moth to a flame. It urged him to come seek it, to have it all for his own, and to keep it with him for all of eternity.

_How delightful!_

Waltzing once more to an abandoned ballroom, he soon ended the dance and bowed low to his imaginary partner. He turned his heel in haste and started preparing for what the day has to offer. Thousand vibrant images passed through his mind, of how he would meet the one who would show him salvation and of how he could hide it away from those who would wish to take it away. The man licked his lips at his thoughts and eagerly awaited daybreak.

_Patience, it won’t be long now._

* * *

A tanned young man was jostled awake when the bus hit a particularly large rock. His mind, still muddled from sleep, briefly wondered where he was until he saw a pamphlet attached to the seat in front of him. It features a magnificent fortress that obviously dates back to the medieval era, nothing special considering where he came from and where they were at the moment. Nonetheless, there was a certain allure to the Ysbryd Castle that demanded Malik’s attention. Perhaps it was the way how its turrets raced each other up to the heavens, or perhaps it was the tales he has heard of a spirit roaming its premises. Either way, regardless of his thoughts on the matter, they were now on their way to seeing it with their own eyes.

It was Ryou who suggested it. Having stuck together ever since the Ishtars moved to Domino, Ryou deemed it proper for the Ishtar twins to accompany him back to his homeland after graduation. Something about ‘introducing you guys to my heritage’ and ‘it’s not fair that you brought me to Egypt but I can’t bring you to Britain.’ Malik was pretty sure Ryou was just making excuses to show Amir, his twin brother, how cool his place was and how they should definitely stay there once they’re married.

The moment they first laid eyes on each other, everyone around them knew that they had fallen hard for each other. Well, except for Malik. He mostly just encouraged their feelings for aesthetic reasons. They made a lovely pair after all; Amir with his bronzed skin and golden hair, and Ryou with his own marble and silver. Who wouldn’t want them to be together? They were honestly pleasing to the eye, couple that with their chemistry and it was a sight to behold. Sure it may get excessive at times but, meh. At least the two of them were happy together.   

Malik smiled and leaned back on his seat before looking out through the window. The meadows stretched on and on before him, painting the horizon a pretty green color before mixing in with the skies vibrant blue.

* * *

 “You do realize that I’m not a woman-” Marik yelped as the pale vampire tugged him back into his arms, “-fuck. Let go!” He struggled against his grip as the other ignored him, choosing to waltz him around despite his attempts to escape.

“Why, course young one. I know that,” Bakura said as he tucked his partner’s hair behind his ear. “I know everything that there is within this castle. And that, includes you,” he whispered to his ears, “My Marik.”

A shiver ran down his spine at Bakura’s words. What did he got himself into? _This is all Amir’s fault!_ If his brother didn’t goad him into entering this godforsaken place, he would be safe at home by now. Marik bit his lip as a whimper threatened to come out when Bakura once more leaned close, this time trying to nuzzle his neck. _I need to get out of here!_

Thankfully, Marik found his salvation peeking beneath the ballroom’s dark curtains during one of their spins. _Sunlight!_ Marik felt his heart beat fast as hope filled his being. Maybe he doesn’t have to die tonight. With that thought in mind, he covertly glanced at his captor and narrowed his eyes.

He threw his head back and flashed a sultry gaze at Bakura, spinning round before pulling him close through their interlocked hands. Once he deemed him close enough, Marik buried his other hand on the vampire’s hair and spoke to him with their lips only a breath away. “Then what’s stopping you from getting what you want?”

Bakura stood frozen at the change of events. How could this boy, scared witless of him earlier, turn into such a tempting minx in a matter of seconds? He stared, eyes wide and lips parted,as Marik swayed his hips with purpose as he danced away to a beat only he could hear.

Noticing that the vampire didn’t follow, Marik paused at the end of the room. He shot Bakura a coy smile but the way he played with the lace holding up the corset he was forced in said another thing. “Well?”

A smirk found its way on Bakura’s face, eyes gleaming bright in the dark. _There he is,_ he thought as he paced towards the boy, taking off his cape in the process. “Marik Ishtar,” he breathe when he reached him, enjoying the way the boy shivered as he held him.

“You’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would write more but I've been terrible uninspired for months now. So!  
> Leave some kudos and comments to help a foreign cryptid, peace out! [ **mic drops and skedaddles away** ]

**Author's Note:**

> The last few months had been stressful for me and before I knew it, I already collected a bunch of drabbles I wrote out of frustration. Since April's my birth month, I decided to put everything here along with a few shippy stories of sorts for my otp.
> 
> Expect to see an update daily. Ta-ta~!


End file.
